A New Heart
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Chap 4 UP!/Hinata bekerja paruh waktu demi menghidupi dirinya dan biaya kuliah di cafe milik Karin Uzumaki. Tanpa disangka ia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, mantan kekasih yang sangat brengsek. Lalu entah bagaimana Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari situasi sulit dengan mengaku kalau Hinata adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke pada Naruto./Warning OOC/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Satui buruk berawal dari ocehan Sakura Haruno yang bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Membiarkanku dengan perut yang belum terisi. Dan Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa yang tidak kenal pria karismatik, tampan, dan kaya serta pria single berkualitas nomer wahid? Oh yeah semua cewek satu kampus menjadikan bungsu Uchiha itu sebagai incaran. Termasuk Sakura Haruno ini.

Aku dan Sakura adalah teman semenjak awal masuk Universitas Konoha ini. Kami sebenarnya sedang mengadakan rapat untuk liburan weekend ini. Bukan berfoya dengan berbelanja gila-gilaan, hanya nonton bioskop atau nongkrong di cafe dengan wi-fi gratis. Hal biasa.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanyaku akhirnya, agak ngeri melihat Sakura terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ya?" tanyaku lagi, memilih menyimpan ponsel yang sejak tadi kupakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan kakakku.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke di Ramen Ichiraku!"

Jadi intinya Sakura bertemu Sasuke, dan pria dingin itu melirik Sakura sekilas. Sakura menyapa dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Dia mengangguk dan menanggapi sapaanku!"

Oke Sakura tampak histeris dan itu semakin menakutkan.

"Kau tidak tahu berartinya itu Hinata! Biasanya Sasuke akan mengabaikan sapaan siapa pun! Tapi dia... Kyaaa..."

Ini menggelikan, sungguh. Cukup untuk hari ini. Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum larut. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan rencana weekend itu untuk saat ini.

###

Aku pulang dengan bus umum, untung saja bus masih ada. Kulirik alroji milikku, sudah lewat makan malam, tentu saja. Gadis pink itu pergi ke Ichiraku tapi tidak membungkuskan ramen untukku. Terima kasih Sasuke Uchiha, kini perutku mulai terasa perih.

Kubuka pintu kulkas, dan hanya menemukan lagsana sisa sarapanku tadi pagi. Ini lebih baik, sudah empat hari aku hanya makan mie, dan baru hari ini aku makan makanan yang layak.

Aku memperhatikan rumah mungilku yang terasa sepi dan kosong. Dapur ini sepertinya perlu sentuhan baru, juga sebaiknya aku memelihara ikan untuk menemaniku, atau anjing? Kucing? Ah anjing dan kucing cukup merepotkan. Semenjak Neji menikah dan Hanabi kuliah di luar negeri, aku kesepian. Rumah kecil ini kami beli dari sisa uang yang dimiliki ayah setelah perusahaannya bangkrut. Agak menyedihkan, tapi tak apa. Kami masih bisa bertahan.

Suara peringatan microwave membuyarkan lamunanku, dan aroma lagsana yang enak membuat perutku semakin terasa perih. Aku benar-benar kelaparan.

Selesai aku makan, aku mengecek email takut-takut kak Neji mengirim pesan. Tidak ada email dari Neji, tapi ada satu email dari Ayame, teman satu kerja part time di lestoran. Besok aku harus masuk lebih awal, karena adik pemilik lestoran akan datang untuk pengecekan.

Melelahkan, kadang aku sering berkhayal kalau aku akan kembali ke masa di mana marga Hyuuga cukup dikenal. Aku akan hidup seperti putri, makan apa pun yang kumau, bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur, berbelanja banyak barang mewah, dan tentu saja aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkan hidupku yang malang akibat finansial.

Yak cukup sudah mengkhayalnya, aku harus tidur cukup malam ini. Semoga besok akan menjadi hari yang baik lalu aku mendapatkan promosi. Semoga Kamisama memberikanku keajaiban, cukup dengan bonus tambahan bulan ini supaya aku bisa membeli sepatu baru.

###

Kamisama, entah apa yang Engkau inginkan dari gadis malang sepertiku. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi di hari baikku? Sudah cukup kemarin dengan Sakura Haruno, kenapa malah ada si rambut duren itu di sini?!

"Ah, kau Hinata bukan?"

Oh ayolah! Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?

Aku mengangguk, dengan buku memo yang masih kupegang. Pena yang pegang sepertinya akan patah karena genggamanku.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bekerja di sini. Di perusahaan milik Kakakku eh?"

Sikapnya tidak berubah setelah sekian lama, masih sombong, menyebalkan dan tampan. Bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat lebih menawan dengan rambut cepaknya. Oh kau sangat tahu bagaimana cara memperlihatkan daya tarikmu. Minus dengan kesombongan Namikaze itu. Oh Hinata yang malang, bagaimana mungkin pria menyebalkan ini jadi cinta pertamamu?

Kurasa aku buta oleh kacamata minus parahku, dan baru bisa melihat dengan baik setelah operasi laser itu. Terima kasih Ayah, kau sempat memperbaiki mataku, jadi kacamata minus itu tak lagi menghalangi pengelihatanku.

"Selamat malam tuan Namikaze, lama tak bertemu."

Rasanya perutku sangat mual, dan wajahku kesemutan. Ternyata sesulit ini ya berbicara dengan mantan kekasih. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak pasangan yang tidak bisa akur dengan mantannya. Oke guys aku mengerti perasaan kalian.

Naruto tersenyum, memperhatikan aku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Menaik turunkan wajahnya berulang kali. Aku semakin cantik bukan?

"Kau jadi lebih cantik."

Sudah kuduga. Aku sangat tahu kalau aku cantik, bagaimana pun aku cukup populer di Universitas. Kupikir begitu. Bisa disamakan dengan Ino Yamanaka sang gadis idola kampus, tapi aku contoh klasik dan Ino contoh gadis barat dia seperti barbie hidup.

"Terima kasih, jadi mau pesan apa Tuan?"

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bicara dengan pria kuning ini, semua pelayan lain mulai melihatku dan berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana bila aku memesanmu malam ini?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, memperlihatkan sisi buruknya.

What the hell?

Kamisama, aku sudah siap untuk menusuk orang biadab ini meski hanya dengan seujung pulpen.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengganggu kekasih dari sahabatmu sendiri Dobe."

Aku memalingkan wajah dan mulutku ternganga, ada Sasuke Uchiha di sini. Dan tunggu? Kekasih? Sejak kapan pria bak puncak gunung es ini menjadi kekasihku?

Sasuke langsung menarikku ke pelukannya. Oh Kamisama, hal buruk apa yang akan menimpaku?! Aku terlalu baik untuk menjadi bahan bully fans garis keras Uchiha Sasuke dan mati dalam keadaan perawan? Aku masih ingin menikah dan punya anak.

"Kau? Dengan Hyuuga?"

Kurasakan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke pengunjung yang lain Hinata."

Bulu kudukku meremang, Sasuke mengelus rambutku pelan.

Setelah pelukan terlepas, Sasuke tersenyum. Dewa, apakah aku telah melihat hal yang terlarang?

"Kembalilah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Wajahku rasanya merah padam, tidak mengerti kenapa. Yang pasti ini membuatku salah tingkah dan kebingungan. Hinata Hyuuga, ke mana otak jenius penerima beasiswamu pergi?

"Te-terima kasih U-Uchi-" Dewa! Aku gagap! Bagus Hinata, kini kau terlihat sangat memalukan di depan mantan kekasih brengsekmu.

"Sasuke, kau masih belum terbiasa Hime?"

Mataku rasanya terus berputar. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh pingsan. Demi Dewa dan segala kuasanya, apa yang terjadi di sini?! Uchiha Sasuke? Namikaze Naruto? Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat saat ini juga. Ini adalah khayalan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dibuat otak imajinasiku! Atau aku bermimpi? Kuharap ini benar-benar hanya mimpi.

"Hime, kau sakit?"

Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke bisa OOC begini? Kemana si pangeran es yang terkenal itu? Apa Sasuke punya saudara kembar yang terpisah?

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan kembali bekerja."

Aku tidak lagi melihat Sasuke bahkan melirik Naruto. Aku memilih menunduk dan berlari kecil kembali ke dapur. Mengabaikan bisikan para pelayan tukang gosip, pandangan pengunjung, dan pandangan-pandangan lain.

Aku segera mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Jadi ada hubungan apa antara kau dan adikku?"

Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati Karin Uzumaki yang berdiri menjulang dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dewa, apa hari ini aku akan dipecat?

Tbc

Yeahhh,, selesai! Maaf karena baik Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto OOC. Tapi kuharap kalian semua suka. Oh ya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjut or delete? Haha... Belakangan banyak ffn yang gak di update karena hilang feel nya. Diterima saran atas masalah ini. Sankyuu :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas review yang masuk dan dukungan dari pembaca semua :) tanpa lama-lama silahkan dinikmati x3**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _"Jadi, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan adikku?"_

 **A New Heart**

Aku hanya dapat menelan salivaku gugup ketika pemilik cafe tempatku bekerja itu memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Ka-Karin-san..."

"Hinata Hyuuga, jadi ada hubungan apa antara kau dan adikku Uzumaki Naruto?"

 _'Damn! Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa bos galakku ini adalah kakak dari si brengsek Naruto.'_

"Kami tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanya masa lalu."

Karin menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Jadi kau salah satu mainannya?"

 _'Apa-apaan itu?! Frontal sekali?!'_

"Tidak!"

"Jadi?" Karin masih menunggu.

"Hentikan itu Karin-nee."

Aku dan Karin langsung memalingkan wajah pada sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-Teme?" Karin sedikit menekan ucapannya. "Para pelayan mulai bergosip soal dia dan itu membuat telingaku sakit."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Dia pacarku, dia bukan gadis murahan yang selalu dibawa Dobe padamu. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu. Tapi kujamin Hinata anak yang baik."

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa Naruto yang kurang ajar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita semua tahu siapa Naruto."

Karin terlihat mengalah. "Terserah." lalu dengan cepat Karin mendekat pada Hinata yang sejak tadi membisu. "Jadi apa benar kau pacar Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian jadian?"

Hinata terkesiap, ia tersenyum kaku. "E-e-etto..."

"Dua bulan." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Hubungan kami masih baru Nee-san."

"Baiklah... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan memelototiku begitu. Aku akan pergi dan tidak menganggu pacarmu lagi." Ucap Karin cuek sambil melenggang melewati Hinata.

"Ka-Karin-san!" Panggilan Hinata menghentikan langkah Karin. "Apa aku tidak akan... Di-di-dipecat?"

Karin berbalik, memandang Hinata tak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus memecatmu? Lagi pula aku hanya ingin memastikan."

 **A New Heart**

"Te-Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya pun hanya melirik pada Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Naruto seperti itu. Jangan salah paham."

Hinata mengangguk canggung. "Ya, maafkan aku."

"Soal insiden tadi, kuharap kau juga tidak membesarkannya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau tahulah. Berisik dan membuat gosip murahan di kampus."

 _'Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi aku bukanlah fans garis kerasmu loh... Kau juga terlalu percaya diri.'_

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menolongku dari si kuning sialan itu."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Kau kenal Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, dia pria brengsek yang hampir memperkosaku dan membuat aku ditendang dari SMA Konoha."

"Apa?"

Hinata terkekeh mengetahui seorang Sasuke bisa terkejut juga.

"Lupakan. Itu bukan hal penting." Ucap Hinata ditengah kekehannya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih."

"Oya, dari sini ke mana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia melewati kelokan.

"Itu rumahku." Hinata menunjuk sebuah rumah mungil yang tak jauh.

Tak lama mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke, begitu pun dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Rumahmu bagus." Puji Sasuke tulus. Ia suka pada pagar kayu dengan cat putih klasik, dan rumah yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman bunga yang berwarna-warni, bahkan Sasuke menyukai sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat sebuah ayunan kecil menggantung di sana.

"Rumahmu klasik, tapi nyaman. Terlebih melihatnya di hari sore seperti ini, sempurna."

Hinata terpana. Sungguh! Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar pribadi yang sulit ditebak. Apa ini pribadi yang selalu di sembunyikan? Atau entahlah. Sasuke Uchiha memang unik.

Hinata bahkan sampai merona. Entah karena sengatan matahari sore atau karena pujian kecil dari Sasuke.

"Kau mau mampir?" Hinata menawari Sasuke dengan senyum ramahnya. "Kau sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah." Hinata terlihat gugup dan malu. "Yah, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya untuk berpura-pura di depan Karin-san. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih. Setidaknya secangkir teh, mungkin?"

 _'Oh Kamisama, ada apa denganku?! Bukankah hal ini membuatku terlihat sangat genit? Maksudku seperti perayu!'_

"Boleh saja, kalau tidak merepotkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Masuklah." Dengan itu Sasuke mengekori sang tuan rumah.

Sesekali mata Sasuke melirik pernik-pernik mungil yang menghiasi rumah Hinata. Bahkan sebuah gantungan di daun pintu yang berbahan anyaman dengan bunga-bunga kecil juga mampu menarik minat Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan."

Aroma lavender yang lembut menyapa indra penciuman Sasuke ketika Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu mencium wangi yang sangat menusuk hidung bila ia berkunjung ke rumah wanita lain. Tapi aroma rumah Hinata begitu lembut, tapi tetap kuat.

Sasuke menyapu pandangannya. Ada satu set sofa yang bermotif bunga mawar kecil berwarna pink dengan kain berwarna putih. Ada beberapa bantal mungil yang Sasuke tebak dibuat sediri oleh Hinata. Ada beberapa gantungan berupa lukisan pemandangan, dan foto-foto masa kecil Hinata. Ruangan tamu ini banyak berbahan kayu, bahkan hingga ke pernak-pernik pajangannya. Membuat ruangan ini terasa hangat. Warna ungu muda juga membuat ruang tamu ini terasa elegan.

"Silahkan duduk." sambut Hinata sembari membuka beberapa toples yang berisi kue kering dan permen. "Aku akan membuat minuman."

Sasuke mengangguk, menuruti Hinata. Lalu ia mulai mencicipi kue kering yang disuguhkan.

"Tidak buruk."

 **A New Heart**

Hinata mengambil dua buah mug, mengisinya dengan teh hangat, dan memberinya dua buah blok gula.

"Aku harap teh ini tidak terlalu manis."

 _'Hah... Bagaimana mungkin aku sekarang mengundang Sasuke Uchiha ke sini? Bukankah baru saja ia merutuki Sakura karena Sasuke?'_

 _'Tapi Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkanku. Mungkin Sasuke tidak seburuk pikiranku. Ya kan?'_

"Silahkan nikmati teh nya." Hinata meletakkan mug untuk Sasuke, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih mengunyah.

"Kau suka kue buatanku?" Tanya Hinata memulai obrolan.

"Lumayan, ini tidak terlalu manis. Aku suka. Kau mahir memasak."

Hinata lagi-lagi tersipu. "Kukira kau bukan orang yang menyenangkan."

Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendelik pada Hinata. "Maksudmu?"

Hinata kelabakan. Terkejut akan reaksi Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bermaksud buruk! Sungguh! Hanya saja kau terkenal sebagai pangeran es yang dingin dan kurang menyenangkan. Bahkan kau jarang sekali balik menyapa orang."

"Benarkah? Kupikir tidak." Bela Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak sempat menyapa. Aku terlaku sibuk. Dan soal pangeran es, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengatakan itu."

"Lalu sebenarnya kau itu bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya bingung. Kau yang kutemui sekarang, dan kau yang dibicarakan mereka tidak sesuai."

Sasuke mendengarkan sembari menyesap teh yang disajikan Hinata tadi. "Karena itu aku tidak terlalu suka berbaur. Mereka hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tanpa mau mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

 **A New Heart**

"Jadi dia itu sebenarnya baik ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang membaca majalah tak jauh dari Hinata. "Tadi kau bergumam Hinata."

"Bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Kau kepikiran sesuatu? Soal Neji?"

Hinata menggeleng mendengar tebakan Sakura. "Bukan apa-apa." Hinata berkeras.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau bilang." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku kan cuma khawatir."

Hinata tidak merespon rajukan Sakura, dalam otaknya masih berputar mengenai Sasuke malam tadi.

Harusnya hari ini dirinya datang ke kost-an Sakura untuk membicarakan mengenai acara weekend ini. Tapi dirinya malah terus memikirkan Sasuke.

 _'Ada yang salah denganku...'_

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini. Terima kasih juga karena telah mau menunggu. Hountouni Arigatou minna n_n SeeU~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaayyyyy akhirnya Update... Terima kasih karena masih menerima ffn ini... Tanpa lama-lama silahkan dinikmati~~~**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **A New Heart milikku...**

* * *

"Lihat Naruto, dia sangat manis bukan?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya. Iris aqua miliknya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah membaca di bawah pohon yang rindang. Bukan gadis yang menarik untuk Naruto.

"Dia dari klan Hyuuga, adik dari Neji Hyuuga. Memang mirip dengan Neji, tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda."

Kata berbeda dari sosok Neji yang angkuh menarik minat Naruto. "Berbeda?" Naruto mengulangi.

"Kudengar dia sangat pemalu dan rajin. Hampir tidak pernah bicara."

Hari setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan klub sepak bola dan diterangkan mengenai wanita bukanlah hal baik. Naruto sangat lelah dan sangat ingin pulang dan tidur. Kakinya sudah pegal dan badannya sangat bau keringat.

Lalu teman satu klub nya hanya menyuruh Naruto memperhatikan gadis pendiam, tidak menarik dan memiliki mata yang aneh. Iris pucat Hinata membuat gadis itu sangat menyeramkan seperti hantu. Meski Naruto sangat tahu bahwa iris itu adalah khas milik klan Hyuuga.

Tidak, Naruto sangat tidak tertarik. Bila pilihannya adalah gadis nyentrik, sexy, dan periang, Naruto akan mempertimbangkan. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata? Bahkan meski gadis itu pilihan terakhir, Naruto akan tetap mengatakan "tidak".

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku tidak tertarik." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kawannya itu.

"Dia menarik Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Menatap kawannya penuh tanya.

"Gadis yang selalu kau pilih hanyalah gadis-gadis tolol, hanya mau uangmu, hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Meski aku tahu kau juga menikmati tubuh mereka, yang yah... Aku yakin sudah dinikmati banyak lelaki lainnya."

"Jaga bicaramu, sialan." Desis Naruto gusar.

"Dia bisa mengubahmu sobat, dia adalah wanita paling mengagumkan yang pernah kukenal."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ejek Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pacaran dengannya? Kenapa harus aku?"

"..."

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

 **A New** **Heart**

"Aku pulang." Sapa Karin ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Mendapati Naruto yang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Baka." Protes Karin pada Naruo.

Naruto hanya sedikit melirik pada Kakaknya itu, lalu mengabaikannya.

Karin hanya menghela nafas, lalu duduk di sisi sofa lain yang masih kosong.

Untuk Karin, hal langka ketika ia pulang isi apartemennya rapi. Memang sih ia jarang membereskan apartemennya karena ia juga sibuk mengurus cafe. Tapi bila Naruto ada di apartemennya, setidaknya rumahnya akan berantakan dengan serakan bungkus makanan atau cup-cup ramen instan. Tapi tidak, rasanya tak banyak yang berubah.

"Kau sakit?" Karin penasaran, apa adiknya ini tengah tak selera makan? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Lalu entah bagaimana ia teringat Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang bekerja dengannya cukup lama, anak yang gesit dan supel, manis dan pandai. Tipe pekerja keras yang disukai oleh Karin. Tapi mengingat kejdian tadi, dirinya sanksi bahwa Hinata penah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Yang Karin tahu, adiknya hanya tertarik pada gadis sexy, cantik, dan aktif.

Dan memang sulit dipercaya bahwa Hinata akan mau dengan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke? Sama sulit dipercaya Karin kalau Sasuke bisa punya pacar, maksudnya Sasuke itu tipikal orang yang sangat pemilih. Jadi berpacaran dengan Hinata yang Karin yakin tidak masuk kriteria Sasuke itu mustahil.

Semua kisah romansa adik dan sahabatnya ini memang bukan urusan Karin, dirinya tahu ia tak punya hak. Tapi tetap saja nyatanya ia penasaran.

"Jadi..." Karin mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Benar kalau kau dan pegawaiku itu pernah berpacaran?" Karin sedikit mengernyit, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sendri benar-benar akan menanyakan ini. "Serius?"

Naruto terlihat agak kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang mumet.

"Dia bahan taruhanku." Jawab Naruto jujur, yang hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Karin.

Karin lega, ternyata Hinata berkata jujur padanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Baru saja Karin merasa kalau ia lega. Namun kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan seperti sebongkah batu besar yang baru saja jatuh bebas menimpa kepala Karin. Bahkan dirinya merasa otaknya beku beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, kepalanya pusing. Jadi perlahan ia mengambil sebungkus rokok, mengambil sebatang, melempar pelan bungkus rokok yang masih penuh itu ke meja. Menyalakan rokok, dan menghisapnya cepat. Lalu menghembuskan asap rokok sekaligus. Membuat asap putih penuh racun itu menyebar dan membuat Karin terbatuk.

Wajah Naruto tampak gusar, pemandangan yang tidak biasa untuk Karin.

"Awalnya hanya pura-pura. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata." Naruto terlihat agak gelagapan. "Apa benar?" Naruto memelototi Karin. "Apa Sasuke benar-benar mempacari kekasihku?"

Karin terhenyak. Ia baru saja melihat sosok Naruto yang benar-benar asing, seolah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Apa memang benar begitu?

"Sasuke dan gadis itu sepertinya memang berpacaran. Bahkan Sasuke menunggu hingga cafe tutup dan mengantarnya pulang."

Tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Naruto, adiknya itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Naruto, bila dia memang kekasihmu... Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kau bahkan membawa banyak wanita, selama ini itu yang kuingat."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Dia spesial."

"Hinata-ku tidak murahan." Lanjut Naruto lagi, yang entah mengapa membuat Karin memilih tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Mau kopi?" Tanya Karin sembari bangkit dari sofa. "Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang butuh cafein." Dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

 **A New Heart**

Hinata yakin bahwa hari ini ia tidak akan kesiangan ke kampus, tapi tidak. Ia terlambat sepuluh menit, dan dosen kali ini bukan dosen baik hati yang akan memaafkan keterlambatan. Jadi, ia harus merelakan satu mata pelajaran kali ini kosong. Tapi yah, untuk Hinata tak masalah. Karena hari ini bukan hari ujian. Jadi ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan nilainya.

Jadi di sinilah ia, menikmati secangkir teh, mie ramen, dan suasana sepi di kantin kampus. Memandangi meja dan bangku-bangku yang kebanyakan kosong. Saat istirahat, biasanya tempat ini sangat penuh. Hinata jarang ke kantin karena hal ini. Menurutnya jangankan bisa duduk menikmati makanan dengan tenang. Kau malah hanya akan terjebak di antrian yang seolah tak berujung. Ia tahu bila keadaan seperti itu, sebelum ia bisa menikmati makananannya jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai.

Maka dari itu biasanya Hinata akan memilih membeli bekal di toko dekat stasiun, lalu memakan bekalnya itu di taman belakang kampus.

Hinata menyuapkan ramen miliknya, ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke kantin. Pria itu terlihat memesan dan duduk di dekat jendela. Sepertinya Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mendekat pada Sasuke. Membawa mangkuk ramen dan jusnya. Tapi ia urungkan, Sasuke sudah memperingatkannya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menyantap mie nya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti, karena ada sebuah piring berisi omelet yang mendarat di mejanya, beserta segelas jus jeruk yang masih penuh.

Hinata mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke di mejanya. Pria jangkung itu duduk di hadapan Hinata tanpa suara, dan menyantap omeletnya. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanya dari Hinata.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita harus jaga jarak di kampus?" Bisik Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memelototi Hinata marah. Membuat gadis beriris batu bulan itu tergagap takut. "A-apa? Ada apa?!"

"Ada Naruto di sini." Sasuke segera melotot melihat reaksi Hinata yang tampaknya hendak mencari keberadaan Naruto. "Jangan berbalik!"

Hinata langsung mengangguk ketika Sasuke menyentaknya.

"Sepertinya dia memang penasaran dengan hubungan kita."

Hinata tegang dan takut tentu saja, ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku..." Hinata benar-benar menyesal karena telah menyeret Sasuke dalam masalahnya.

"Sudah terlanjur." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Naruto menuju kemari."

Hinata membeku, ia takut. Ia merasa seperti tengah didekati hantu, seperti tokoh utama dalam film horror yang suka ia tonton dengan Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu, Teme."

Sapaan Naruto seperti alarm peringatan bahaya untuk Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat, kepalanya sejak tadi tertunduk, menghindari kontak dengan Naruto.

"Kami sedang makan siang Dobe. Lagi pula aku masih ada kelas setelah ini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pesta perusahaanku besok." Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih menunduk. "Juga dengan pacarmu."

Hinata seolah baru saja kehilangan nafasnya selama lima detik.

Pergi ke pesta dengan Sasuke? Oh tidak! Apa tujuan si brengsek ini hingga harus mengundangku segala sih?!

"Baiklah." Setuju Sasuke cepat.

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagus. Sampai besok malam."

Setelah dirasa Naruto sudah pergi, Hinata melayangkan tanya dari binar matanya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hanya pesta Hyuuga..." Dan kalimat Sasuke diputus cepat oleh bola mata Hinata yang membesar memelototinya tak percaya. "Apa?" Sasuke tidak nyaman. "Kau belum pernah pergi ke pesta?"

"Tidak!" Hinata langsung bersuara. "Uchiha-san! Demi Tuhan, aku memang dulu pernah. Tapi itu saat umurku delapan tahun!"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah." Sasuke benar-benar cuek dan tidak peka.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan uang dari kerja kerasku hanya untuk sebuah gaun yang hanya dipakai sekali!"

Sasuke menyesap minumannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kirimkan gaun untukmu..."

Hinata terperangah, mulutnya terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Hinata terlalu terkejut. "A-apa?" Hinata merasa dirinya idiot seketika.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Berdandanlah dan aku akan jemput jam 7. Jangan permalukan dirimu di depan mantan kekasih brengsekmu Hyuga..."

Dengan itu Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku di sana.

 **A New Heart**

Sasuke tidak main-main..

Sebuah kotak kado besar putih, dengan pita hitam besar benar-benar datang. Seorang kurir baru saja datang, dan kotak hampir setengah tinggi badan Hinata tiba.

Hinata langsung meletakkan kotak itu di atas tempat tidurnya, membuka kotak pemberian Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata hampir saja membuat matanya meloncat keluar ketika melihat sebuah gaun, sepatu, bahkan kalung mutiara ada dalam satu box! Tangan Hinata langsung gemetar, meraba gaun yang terasa lembut itu. Perlahan Hinata menarik gaunnya, dan mengepaskan gaun itu di depan dada, lalu berlari ke depan cermin. Gaun tanpa lengan itu terlihat pas, dengan warna ungu tua yang anggun. Lalu Hinata melirik sepatu berhak tipis yang berwarna perak, juga kalung mutiara putih itu.

Sasuke benar-benar sulit ditebak. Kenapa dia begitu bersungguh-sungguh membantu Hinata?

 _Apa sebenarnya Sasuke menyukaiku?_

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

 _Tidak... Sasuke hanya membantu, aku tidak boleh berlebihan!_

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi cantik! Akan kubalas kau, Uzumaki Naruto!"

 **A New Heart**

Sasuke tiba tepat waktu, mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata.

"Sebentar!" Terdengar teriakan Hinata meski samar, lalu tak lama pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Hinata dengan gaun yang dibeli Sasuke siang tadi.

"Apa aku cantik?" Goda Hinata, "Aku tak percaya, pasti semua ini sangat mahal!"

"Yah, tak seberapa kalo hanya untuk mempermalukan Naruto."

Eh? Sesuatu yang menyakitkan baru saja dirasakan Hinata. Gadis cantik itu langsung terdiam dengan senyuman yang luntur.

 _Jadi... Ini memang hanya permainan untumu ya?_

Hinata tersenyum kecut, "Ya, akan kubuat Naruto malu..."

Ada yang salah, seharusnya Hinata senang bukan? Lalu kenapa dirinya kecewa sekarang?

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **Terima kasih atas masukan review penyemangatnya... Dan Ritsu minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang terjadi. Ritsu kehilangan ide dan baru lanjut. Semoga ini bisa menghibur. Arigatou buat silent reader... Special pake pelukkkkkk dan cintaaa untuk para pengirim review kritik dan penyemangat... Hountou ni Arigatou~~~~ x3 SeeU**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulang tahun Uzumaki Corp digelar di ballrom Hotel Uzumaki, Hotel bintang lima terbaik di Tokyo.

Para karyawan dan pemilik saham terlihat bersuka cita, tentu bukan hanya karena kejayaan abadi milik Perusahaan saja. Karena tiga hari lalu Sang Direktur muda dengan suksesnya sudah membangun cabang Hotel Uzumaki di London. Saking meriahnya, suara musik klasik seperti teredam oleh tawa dan pembicaraan para tamu.

Sedangkan Sang Direktur muda, Uzumaki Naruto yang digadang-gadang sebagai salah satu orang berpengaruh di Jepang, sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pagar tralis tangga. Mata biru jernihnya menatap ke lantai bawah yang digunakan sebagai ruang Pesta. Pesta ini akan benar-benar dimulai setengah jam lagi, Naruto sudah malas sebenarnya. Tapi dengan sangat sadar matanya terus tertuju pada pintu masuk, berharap seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya penuh minat segera muncul.

"Baka."

Naruto menoleh pada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya pelan, mendapati sang kakak Karin tengah memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Sedang apa kau? Sebaiknya kau cepat turun, acara akan dimulai." Ucap Karin seraya mengikuti arah mata Naruto yang kembali menatap pada pintu kedatangan tamu.

Karin sedikit terkekeh, berpikir kalau adiknya itu tengah menunggu Hinata melintas di otaknya. "Jangan bilang kau menunggu Sasuke? Atau..." Karin segera menggantung ucapannya, berusaha melihat reaksi yang mungkin diberikan adiknya.

"Ya, aku menunggu Hinata."

Wow, rasanya Karin benar-benar ingin tertawa. Adiknya yang super playboy itu seperti pria yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Menggelikan.

Lalu sosok Hinata yang datang bersama Sasuke menarik atensi dua Uzumaki yang sejak tadi menatap.

Karin harus mengakui bahwa Hinata benar-benar cantik, lekuk tubuhnya tampak sempurna dengan gaun mermaid tanpa lengan itu. Uh, Karin harus mengakui kalau tubuh karyawannya itu memang indah. Lihat saja para tamu yang mulai diam, dan menatap Hinata penuh minat. Membuat gadis cantik itu semakin merapat di sisi Sasuke.

Beda hal dengan Karin yang dipenuhi rasa kagum dan minat pada Hinata, tatapan Naruto menajam, menatap marah pada kebersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke. Terlebih pada pakaian Hinata yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa binatang buas tamu pestanya. Naruto benar-benarbmengutuk gaun yang pasti mahal itu.

"Teme, berani sekali kau memamerkan milikku..." Desis Naruto marah, membuat giginya berderak.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Ucap Karin ketika menyadari nafas Naruto yang memburu.

"Kau tidak lihat?!" Tunjuk Naruto marah pada Hinata yang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu Hotel. "Dia jadi seperti pelacur!"

Karin menghela nafas, adiknya benar-benar gila. Akan gawat kalau ia mengamuk di acara formal seperti ini. "Tenagkan dirimu, kau harus tahu akan gawat untuk citramu kalau kau mengamuk di sini, sekarang!"

Teriakan Karin membuat Naruto tutup mulut, mau tak mau ia harus menelan lagi amarahnya, membuat rasa sesak di dadanya. Bagaimana pun benar apa kata kakaknya itu, di sini bukanlah tempat untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas turun, kau akan segera di panggil untuk penyambutan."

 **A New Heart**

Hinata merasa tersanjung ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, mengulurkan tangan padanya. Benar-benar seperti Pangeran dan Hinata sebagai Sang Putri. Sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakan perasaan dihormati dan dihargai seperti ini. Jiwa kelas atas Hinata muncul, membuat aura wanita berkelas miliknya bangkit tanpa ia sadari.

"Bukankah ini berlebihan?" Hinata tersenyum, memandang malu pada Sasuke yang meletakkan tangan Hinata di lengannya.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke tak peduli, membiarkan langkahnya lebih lambat dari biasanya agar tetap bisa berjalan bersisian dengan Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, gaun itu membuatmu lebih cantik."

Tanpa Sasuke tahu kalimat pujian yang terdengar viasa itu dengan sukses membuat sang Hyuuga malu setengah mati, Hinata sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Seolah semua peredaran darahnya berkumpul di sana.

"Aku cukup ahli dalam memilih pakaian untuk wanita. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya." Andai Sasuke tahu bahwa meski hanya kata 'ya' Hinata bersusah payah untuk mengucapkannya.

Hinata tidak pernah memperkirakan bahwa kedatangannya dengan Sasuke akan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Maksudnya tidak dengan cara semua orang diam dan memandangnya selama beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi sanggup membuat Hinata merasa sedang dikuliti. Senyuman yang dipersiapkannya selama satu jam dilatih di depan cermin kamarnya luntur seketika. Tatapan itu membuat Hinata tak nyaman, Hinata semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sedikit melangkahkan kakinya supaya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Mencari perlindungan dan rasa aman dari tatapan srigala lapar.

Lengannya nyeri ketika Hinata semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Sasuke tidak buta dan tak peka menyadari kalau para tamu memperhatikan mereka. Ralat. Tapi memperhatikan Hinata. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke datang dengan seorang wanita, biasanya ia datang bersama kakaknya. Tampaknya membawa Hinata bukanlah langkah yang bagus. Karena Sasuke sendiri agak bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Seperti janjimu, kau datang dengan kekasihmu ya Sasuke."

Entah kenapa agak kesal ketika Naruto datang di saat yang tepat. Membuat dirinya menjadi umpan perhatian para tamu yang sejak tadi memandangi Hinata. Meski kalimat penekanan pada kata kekasih dengan sukses membuat kasak-kusuk para tamu wanita muda yang dibawa oleh Ayah kaya raya mereka sedikit mengganggu, Sasuke tetap menpertahankan wajah kalemnya.

"Selamat atas Ulang tahun perusahaanmu ya Naruto." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Naruto, dan dibalas olehnya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah datang."

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang menatapnya dari ekor matanya. Andai gadis itu datang bersamanya dan ditatap seperti itu oleh pria lain, sudah barang tentu Naruto akan mengamuk, atau setidaknya memberikan jasnya untuk menutupi kelebihan Hinata. Lihatlah rambutnya yang sedikit digelung dengan tusukan rambut perak yang cantik. Membuat ceruk dan leher Hinata terlihat jelas.

Naruto tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya juga tergoda, membuat tanda merah kepemilikan di sana. Menyesap wangi lavender khas Hinata, mendaratkan tangannya pada dada Hinata yang montok.

Tapi pikiran buruk itu dengan cepat ditepis Naruto. Ini acara formal, ia harus bisa menahan diri. Harus!

Maka dengan senyuman di paksakan Naruto berucap, "Silahkan nikmati pestanya Sasuke." Melepaskan jabat tangan itu, Naruto masih berdecak ketika matanya menatap punggung mulus Hinata yang terbuka.

Lalu para Om-om Tua rekan bisnisnya mulai menghampirinya, mengenalkan putri mereka. Berharap sang Direktur muda berminat meminang.

 **A New Heart**

Naruto mulai meneguk gelas berisi wine miliknya. Punggung tegapnya ia senderkan pada tembok putih gedung, bersembunyi untuk menatap Hinata yang sejak tadi terus mengekori Sasuke. Memberikan senyuman persahabatan pada teman-tan kolega Ayah Sasuke. Yang sudah jelas pasti tengah memuji gadis itu.

Ada rasa sesak ketika harus melihat Hinata berada cukup jauh darinya sedangkan Naruto sendiri dengan menyedihkan hanya bisa menatap. Bila ia mendekat, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Hinata.

"Kalau saja aku menyadari lebih awal, apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

 **Tbc**

Apakah ini bagus? Cukup lama buat Ritsu untuk ngelanjutinnya. Terima kasih sudah menunggu.. Juga support yang diberikan.. SeeU~ terima saran.. Sankyuu

 **Big Hug for : HNisa Sahina** : Kayaknya pairnya NH, soalnya aku kasian ama Naruto xD, **momo yui-chan :** maaf gak kilat upnya x'( **Reza Juliana322** : Gak janji SH soalnya aku kok kesian ama Naruto, saya juga bosen kalo ada bully hehe.. **Morita Naomi** : Maaf baru next.. gak Uttaran lovers sih,, cuma ngikutin tren emak-emak yg lain **GoldWins** : Gak hilang, cuma lama Up **NurmalaPrieska** : Makasih pengertian soal pilihan SH atau NH :) **Muki** : udah lanjut **Guest** : maaf kalo nanti gak SH, soalnya masih galau juga xD **Hikari** : udah lanjut, Hurt juga masih proses lagi **Mikku hatsune** : Gak janji SH :') **ana** : Maaf banget lama up nya... Soalnya lumayan bkngung lanjutinnya, ideku pasaran :'( Ffn yang lain segera di Up, ini dulu ya yang Up... Senengnya gak cuma aku doang yang udah punya buntut xp.. Gpp seneng kok dikritik, biasanya Ritsu bikin dadakan hehe **jujua** : udah lanjut **Rapita Azzalia, Guest** : Gak janji SH ya? Masih galau... **ame** : Hurt udah up beberapa waktu lalu hehe **clareon** : Bnenerin typo itu sulit hehe, alesan xD Belum bisa jelas pairnya soalnya aku suka keduanya.. suka ama moment SH ya? Tapi gimana ya Sasuke ke Hinata? xp **nana chan** : udah lanjut,, duh seneng kalo kamu suka dik :) **sasuhina always** : bkan sepertinya, tapi emang seru! #plakk **pecinta NH** : bisa jadi NH xD **hinataholic, Namelia Baby niz 137** : udah lanjut **Eve Seven** : Udah lanjut, ihh sama suka ya kalo Naruto Badass x3 **hyuga ashikawa** : udah lanjut nih teh... **sasuhina69, Kawaii Uchiga** : Masih bingung SH atau NH x'D **oortaka** : udah lanjut nih... Naruto itu Badass,, :3 **Hyugahime** : udah lanjutt **ppkarismac, .faris, Kurumi Keiko, Miss Utun** : sudah dilanjutt **Sabaku rennee, samiyatuara09, Mishima, Yumiko Harvey, Green Oshu, hellenfaringga, ilminursaskiajp** : udah UP x3 **Reza Juliana322** : Naruto udah tobat wkwkwk **Narulita706** : aduh senengnya disebut keren xD coba tebak Sasuke bakal suka Hinata gak yaa? **NurmalaPrieska** : Harus wow supaya banyak yang baca xp **Namelia** : lama karna buntu ide kak :) **Baby niz 137** : udah lanjut, aduh anak perawan galau ama Sasuke yang so sweet xp **BYE-chan** : saya ada buntu ide dan cek kesehatan hehe **Ozellie Ozel** : makasih udah baca kilat x3 **keiKo-buu89** : maaf kalo nanti mengecewakan ya? Masih bingung pair soalnya **Taomio** : cerita udah diusahakan panjang loh hehe **Hywga** : penasaran ya siapa yg ngehasut Naruto? Penasaran ya kenapa Naruto perkosa Hinata? Makanya baca terusss x'D **HipHipHuraHura** : asikk macam narkoba ya ketagihan? Hehe nih dikasih Up nya x3 : wah sampe di kasih tau typo nya arigatouu x3 udah update nih hehe **Guest** : gausah nyumpahin segala... Ngefans kok tsundere gitu... Ckckck... Nih udah di up, pasti nunggu banget kan? Aku ngerti kok kata-katamu adalah kata-kata kagum.. sankyuu :** wkwkwk


End file.
